Kill Me, Bury Me
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Raven discovers that there is a side to Beast Boy that none of the Titans have ever witnessed before. An unsettling darker side that she thought only she possessed. It lures her in, but she wonders if she can endure it. Raven learns that once it grabs a hold of you, no matter how strong the desire, there's no turning back. Rated M for violence, possible S&M, and adult themes.
1. Blind Fury

Raven sat on her bed for hours, her mind reeling with sadistic memories that distracted her meditation. Titans Tower was presently silent, and she drowned in the calming sensation that stillness typically bequeathed.

Outside, the unfathomable amount of stars acted as iridescent beacons, reflecting off the enormous body of water surrounding the intimidating tower. The perimeter had been breached earlier but it wasn't an issue the Titans could not resolve, overpowering the enemy with such unimaginable ease it would earn even the Justice League's praise.

A cool and refreshing breeze escaped through the heliotrope curtains that flowed elegantly by the cracked open window. Raven attempted to concentrate harder, but as sunrise ascended so did the reedy rays that penetrated through her weary eyelids. This was getting her nowhere. Raven suppressed the urge (with much difficulty) to levitate the necessary objects distributed in an organized manner around the room and smash them against the walls in unadulterated wrath. Maybe her routine early morning shower would put her distraught nerves at ease.

Raven moseyed through the gloomy halls as she carried her toiletries to the bathroom. As she flipped the switch a blinding light flooded the room, burning her amethyst eyes naturally accustomed to the shade. Normally, she would revel in the slow and tranquil pace of this mundane procedure. But she wasted no time as the familiar and irritating noises of Beast Boy's awakening drifted from his room located further down the hall. Turning the shower knob, she discarded her garments and promptly stepped into the bathtub.

Raven permitted the steamy hot water to flow along the developing curves of her enticing body, enjoying its warmth compared to her overly air-conditioned room on top of the chilly breeze that came in through the window, despite the nearly suffocating humidity of a summer day.

A bottle of Dove shampoo belonging to Starfire leaned against the sea-foam green tile, solitary from the other hair care products, and Raven poured a glob nonchalantly over her head, purring as she methodically massaged the cleansing liquid into her short violet locks. Soap froths coursed between her breasts, legs, and buttocks as she navigated the soap haphazardly on her body. There was a firm, euphoric pressure between her legs whenever she accidentally stroked her dark nipples, and an itching tickle within her stomach as she passed a hand softly across her butt, tightening it. Tolerating the hot water to stream over the hole situated between her butt cheeks caused butterflies to swarm behind her navel and in her head. These sensations were not foreign to her, as habituated to them as she was due to regular showers. Raven vaguely contemplated how it would feel if someone else touched her this way.

Beast Boy awoke to a discomforting pressure building up in his almost overflowing bladder; the tank needed to be drained. He rose, not bothering to shut off the game system blinking a capitalized "You Are Dead!" on the TV screen, and walked down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Steam seeped underneath the rectangular gap in the door to indicate someone's presence, but this did not deter Beast Boy from answering the call of nature. Opening the door released a heavy mist of vapor causing him to wonder who the hell would take a hot shower this early in the morning. The notion of one of his team members waking up at such an untimely hour annoyed him for some unknown reason. He raised the toilet seat and relieved himself—roughly missing the bowl in his half-conscious state—and washed his hands and flushed, watching as the pale yellow liquid spun around until it finally disappeared to replace it with clean water.

Beast Boy prepared to leave just as a badgering voice abruptly pleaded with him to stay and peek around the shower curtain. He did not like to consider himself as a hentai (not completely), but when an opportunity to play a mean prank on whoever was in the bathtub popped up, he couldn't restrain himself; he had absolutely no control when it came to self-discipline, the very thing Robin tried to teach him, but to no avail. Beast Boy had to act on his whims; otherwise he'd go crazy from a lack of spontaneity.

Beast Boy stifled his chuckles as he silently rummaged through the medicine cabinet above the sink, grinning inanely as he found his object of interest: hemorrhoid cream. Unscrewing the cap, he squeezed the tube's contents onto the underwear, smothering the thick white cream onto the equally white material until it nearly blended in at first glance. Before turning the knob to the coldest temperature, Beast Boy peered around the shower curtain in order to witness who would have the honor of experiencing one of the greatest pranks of all time, expecting to see Robin bathing, entirely unaware of this forthcoming injustice. Instead, the scene before him made his member taut and erect.

Raven stood before Beast Boy, facing him so her entire body was in plain view. And what a view it was! Her slender form was stretched as she bent her head slightly backwards to rinse off the shampoo traveling across her back and front. Beast Boy licked his moist lips and masturbated as he focused (an achievement Robin would be proud of) on the single trail of soap foam that vanished into her dark, neatly trimmed pubic hairs. Upon further inspection, not a single hair was visible; her whole body had been shaved—arms, legs, underarms, even the tiny hairs that grew on her toes and fingers Beast Boy used to tease her about (without avoiding dire consequences, mind you) were gone. There was no imperfection on Raven's healthy, smoky-grey skin. It required all of Beast Boy's self-control to resist the temptation to reach out and stroke her delicate flesh.

As he masturbated, Beast Boy closed his jade eyes to get the full experience of fantasizing—not for the first time—about him and Raven joined together for a steamy, bathtub make-out session so kinky it would put porn stars to shame. Unfortunately, this dream of his would continue to thrive only in the depths of his very filthy adolescent mind. In doing so, he failed to open his eyes in time to avoid being noticed, the only testimony to him getting caught in the act being a sharp intake of breath. Beast Boy's eyes shot open to discover a fully aware and fully self-conscious Raven staring not at his face, but at the sticky hands that held the quivering member. Her expression contorted as if stuck between a heavy debate of whether to appear disgusted, confused, or agitated. The primary emotion of anger predominated over the others as Beast Boy's eyes gambled to lick her body from head to toe, landing on her exposed womanhood.

"Beast Boy," she snarled, a perceptible black aura suddenly enveloping her, hair rising as if submerged in water. The atmosphere's pressure amplified and Beast Boy realized how the shower droplets sizzled and evaporated as they persistently rained on her. He knew something horrible was about to happen to him, a punishment she deemed suitable, and that there was nothing he could do to put it to a standstill.

"R-Raven," he stammered weakly. "I-It's not what it l-looks like, I swear!" He threw his hands up in a yielding position, revealing his exposed and still erect member in the process. This seemed to fuel Raven's anger as her pure pitch-black eyes narrowed in repugnance; she resented that part of the male anatomy that resembled a disfigured, overgrown worm to her. The idea of it jutting out when stimulated to display the two round sacks usually concealed behind it almost made her vomit. She did not know the reason why she hated the appearance of a man's member, only that she accepted it for what it was and respected its useful purpose.

Beast Boy rose quickly from the spot next to the tub, backing away cautiously so as to not augment her anger, but it was already too late, he realized with fear.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

"Ahhh!"

Beast Boy's stomach plunged as he suddenly levitated and was sent crashing through the door with a deafening impact against the hallway wall with so much force that all he remembered as he fell into a painful unconsciousness was the nauseating crunch of shattered bones.


	2. The Beast Appears

An acute pain cut through Beast Boy's chest. Gradually, the pain alleviated into a smooth and pleasant sensation, causing his groans of misery to become sighs of respite. Still recovering, Beast Boy raised his fatigued eyes to a half-lidded stare to see the Titans surrounding him with concerned expressions.

Starfire sat beside him with closed eyes deep in concentration, pale-orange hands hovering above his chest as a bright green glow hummed silently as it transferred her inner powers that penetrated his flesh to heal a fractured rib. He realized that the previous strain on his back had disappeared due to his resting on Robin's bed. Starfire opened her emerald eyes that gleamed with satisfaction as soon as the healing process had been completed.

"Beast Boy has awakened!" she squealed, clasping her hands in sheer delight.

"I'm… alive," Beast Boy said hoarsely. His throat felt so dehydrated. Exactly how long had he been unconscious? Starfire embraced her young green friend, earning a soft grunt in response.

"Yes, you are alive and well. However, when I first saw you I feared you were not. Your body was contorted strangely and there was blood everywhere. Even the damaged wall bled," she explained with a solemn face. Come to think of it, the former throbbing pain in the back of his head must have been an opened gash; that would explain the blood on the wall Starfire referred to. As for the small pool on the ground, that could have come from him coughing up blood because of internal bleeding. If Starfire hadn't arrived when she did, then Beast Boy could have very well perished.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing I didn't die. Can't say my funeral would have been rockin' if I wasn't there to tell my hilarious jokes and show off my awesome dance moves!" he joked around, laughing so hard he could barely breathe to counteract the rampant emotions swelling inside him like acid.

"But Beast Boy… If it was your funeral and you were six feet beneath the ground or burned to ashes, then how would you tell jokes or dance?" Starfire asked, genuinely confused as to how the dead could continue to interact with living creatures. Of course she knew it was highly improbable on this planet (on Tamaran not so much), but a tiny and naïve part of her couldn't help but wonder if there was something they had knowledge of that eluded her entirely.

"Never mind that," interjected Robin before the meaningless conversation could be prolonged any further. "What the hell did you do to get on Raven's demonic side?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," claimed Beast Boy with arms thrown up in utter defeat. He knew it didn't require a lot in order to irritate the shit out of the reticent and brooding, violet-haired Titan, but to inadvertently instigate a reaction that fatal from her caused his skin to freeze over. May the Devil consume his essence as he breathed and functioned if he so much as dared to permit fear to deter him from confronting his assailant.

_That bitch is gonna get what's coming to her. She can't expect to fuck with the beast and not get fucked up._

XXX

Raven sat once again on her bed in the semi-darkness, her mind overly stimulated by what just transpired to not be capable of concentrating on meditation undividedly. Why was she so cruel to Beast Boy? No, it had been more than a cruelness she felt at that moment; it had been an unyielding and overpowering desire to eliminate the provocative insect, to get rid of the threat. Incredulous, she exhaled strongly and lay on the bed with a soft thump.

_Is that how I really view him? As an insect, a threat to my existence within this team?_ _Within this life?_

Raven honestly believed she had an impenetrable control on her emotions, confident with her self-discipline. But vague images of Beast Boy being thrown about like a rag doll, yelling and finally landing against a wall with a vile crunching resonance flashed before her eyes indistinctly. The entire time she had lost her equanimity, she observed Beast Boy's thrashing through a constricted tunnel of vision, a combination of shame, fear, euphoria, and pure rage palpitating through her veins like acrid blood. Not in compliance with her private vow, tears pooled in her guilty eyes, refusing to fall. A sharp knock on the door distracted her musings.

"Who is it?"

A beat passed. No reply.

"I said who is it?" she asked again, this time with aggravation. If it was Starfire or Robin they no doubt had come to discuss her sudden loss of control. And Raven will order them in more appropriate terms to kindly fuck off. The hydraulic door hissed open and in walked Beast Boy with all of his green glory.

"It's me. If you had opened the door you would have known."

Raven grunted with her eyelids refusing to rise so she could see him. She knew Starfire had restored him to near perfect health, but a part of her couldn't confront him at the moment. Shame and hatred emanated in cold waves from her. Beast Boy just stood there and meticulously scrutinized her room; it had been a while since he was last in here (by accident of course), but nothing seemed to change since then.

"Can I sit next to you or will you try to kill me again?"

"I don't like anyone sitting on my bed or being in my room for that matter," she replied coolly.

That did not stop Beast Boy from approaching Raven's bed and sitting beside her. Raven chose that moment to finally glance at him, anger at his deliberate act of defiance flashing in her amethyst eyes.

"You don't listen very well do you? There's something seriously wrong with your brain."

"You're one to talk," scoffed Beast Boy. "Why did you try to kill me?"

"Will you quit saying that?" she retorted. "I didn't mean to hurt you and I sure as hell wasn't trying to kill you. But I'm sorry that I did end up hurting you anyway." She almost seemed torn about it. Almost.

"It's just that…" she trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"But you didn't say anything. Not really," Beast Boy chuckled.

"It's not funny, Beast Boy. You haven't the slightest clue what I feel."

Beast Boy's face became somber. "I'm sorry," he said solemnly. "So why don't you tell me what you're feeling right now? Or don't you trust me?"

Raven sucked her teeth in annoyance. He didn't completely comprehend—none of them did—the power of her emotions, the affect it had on others. Oddly, it was Beast Boy she desired to disclose her true emotions to above everybody else. Even stranger is how she trusted him, but that trust also prevented her from including Beast Boy in her inner battles. It wasn't necessary for him to suffer because of her, so she kept her distance as far as possible.

"When… When I saw you in the bathroom behaving that way I freaked out. I was already in a foul mood and my emotions just gushed forth... and… you know…"

Raven shot an awkward glimpse at Beast Boy and noticed he was silent, an embarrassed scowl on his humble face. He giggled sheepishly. But then, he slowly gazed at Raven and leaned a bit forward, reaching out to hold a couple of strands of her violet hair, inhaling their sweet jasmine fragrance. There was something in his jade eyes that frightened her, something she had witnessed burn within her own reflection—it portrayed one of carnal sexuality.

"Ra~ven," he drawled eerily, shoving her down to a laying position on the bed. "You know, I meant to repay you for nearly killing me."

As he smiled maliciously, Raven realized a pair of shiny, deadly fangs extending. Short nails became claws. Beast Boy is no longer that funny and annoying kid spewing ancient, idiotic jokes anymore. He is a natural-born killer. A wolf in sheep's fur. As Beast Boy ripped apart her leotard and cape—discarding it roughly to god knows where—to reveal her perfectly developed breasts, one thought came to mind:

_Oh shit! He's going to kill me!_


	3. Empathy

**It feels like forever since I last updated this story. Sorry about that guys. But I must've been suffering from writer's block ever since I first posted this story. I can't admit I like the way I wrote this chapter. In fact, I kind of hate it, but decided to post even though I believe I could've done better. Anyway, there may be some OOC moments from here on out (and I hate it when characters are OOC), but I'll try to keep it as IC as humanly possible. **

**Some of the scenes I completely imagined (and that probably wouldn't work or make sense in the actual comics/show). I'm mostly making this stuff up as I go along, so I'm doing the best I can. Just try to go with it please.**

**Lol and please leave reviews if possible. It's important for me to know what the readers are thinking. Should I continue, should I delete it? That kind of stuff, you know? Well, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy.**

_XXX_

"What's the matter Rae? Aren't you going to fight back?"

As if on cue, a small but powerful shockwave of pent up energy exploded from Raven's lithe physique, resulting in Beast Boy smashing against a wall once again. Various items dispersed around the room were enshrouded with a black miasma as they began to levitate and move seemingly with a will of their own, a rather supernatural scene that a mere mortal would expect to witness only in a horror film. Other than Robin, the Titans were no mere mortals, especially these two.

Beast Boy can only watch in silent anticipation as the bedroom objects hovering a couple feet above ground immobilized themselves abruptly. He betrayed no fear for he felt none, just a carnal sense of jubilation, and the same wariness identified in predators attempting to envision their prey's next form of defense. All of a sudden, without warning, one by one the array of stationary items propelled forth like uncontainable RPGs. Sometimes it would be one weapon, other times it'd be two, and then four or five at a time, Raven simply recycling whatever shattered parts as surplus ammo, and all of them aimed at the lowly green target.

An intense craving to battle and seize the young woman floating before him nearly sautéed his brain, pulsating veins threatened to implode, heart pumping so fast he thought for a split second he'd suffer from heart failure, his jade eyes so inflamed one would ponder whether he saw crimson, keen ears listening to even the subtlest of sounds, and a river of saliva streamed from his orifice seemingly interminably; it felt as if all his senses were in overdrive. Was this what they called an adrenaline rush? Hell, if it was then it was one he'd never experienced before in his entire adolescent life. It's comprehensible for someone to misjudge him as being on steroids.

Just as he was about to attack, Raven shot several large fragments of furniture directed at Beast Boy's vital organs, nearly earning a lethal strike, but narrowly missing as the youth evaded in every direction with a swiftness she'd never witnessed from him in previous encounters. She can tell from his malicious manner of laughing, the moist tongue drifting over hardened fangs, and a gleam in his eyes so cold it could freeze flames that this was just another game for him, a lust and rage induced frenzy.

It did not matter how hard or how far Raven propelled her choice of weapons, in his enhanced physical state everything appeared to be flying in slow motion. She wasn't certain whether she is becoming slower or if Beast Boy is accelerating. When Beast Boy leapt off a flying dresser and clung to the ceiling like a spider, a sudden jolt of mental stability granted her a moment of lucidness. What the hell is she doing? Once again she had failed to control her wrath, causing herself and others superfluous pain. However, in this case, it appeared that her target had been dealing with his own instability and decided it wouldn't kill to have a little retribution.

Distracted, Raven noticed too late that Beast Boy had pounced on her while awaiting the perfect moment, and pinned her to the bed—the only object she hadn't flung yet. The fury having been exhausted, fear washed over her psyche finally. Enough is enough; it was time to end this, once and for all. She refused to hurt Beast Boy anymore.

"Enough, Beast Boy! I can't fight you anymore. I refuse. We're even now. You can get off me, we won't tell our friends, and we can move on like none of this happened."

Raven's tone was one of reason and forgiveness for herself and Beast Boy, though it would be a while before she was able to forgive herself entirely. Beast Boy, realizing Raven's vigor and resolve was gradually draining, managed to return to earth for a bit. His emotions transmitted within her via a hand clutching her neck, Raven's ability of empathy permitting her to share his dwindling anger, the shine in his eyes exchanging for one of pure infatuation, and…

Raven began to gasp for oxygen as Beast Boy's hold around her neck began to tighten, choking her, the pointed claws producing blood as they penetrated the tender ashen flesh. As she slipped into unconsciousness due to asphyxiation, she captured one last glimpse and knew with every fiber of her being that her surreptitious love interest would never liberate her from this tormenting love. No, he'd rather murder her first.


	4. Aftermath

Raven was alone. Darkness enshrouded her completely. She could see no roads, no buildings, or any signs of an existence other than her own. She only continued to float leisurely along an imperceptible current without a purpose or a destination. Just… pure darkness. It seemed as if she had been sucked into a Black Hole since even light could not penetrate her visionless amethyst orbs. But she also had her doubts since it was impossible for even somebody as formidable as her to survive a massive void such as this one as far as she was concerned.

But if that proved to be so, then was she dead? She couldn't be. Blood still coursed through her veins and her heart pounded to its natural rhythm without passing a beat. This world, whatever it consisted of, was foreign to her. A world of unalloyed shadows coalesced to create an enormous and eternal void in which Raven could see no visible method of escape.

_Where am I? I can't see anything. Is it because I'm blind? Or am I really ensnared_ _in a Black Hole? Where's Beast Boy? He was with me… wasn't he? What if he's also trapped here? I have to find him, but how?_

**Ra… ven…**

An eerie voice chilled her body as it barely whispered her name. With each creepy whisper the enigmatic voice amplified in its pitch, forcing Raven into an alarmed and perplexed state of mind.

**RA… ven… **

_Where's it coming from?_

**RAV… en…**

She was on the verge of freaking out as the voice not only became louder but also came nearer. Raven attempted to meditate and focus her powers on locating the source from which the whispers came, but for some odd reason she could not concentrate or realign her body as if she had been struck with the curse of paralyzation.

**RAV…EN…**

_Where the hell is it coming from?! Where?!_

_**RAVEN**_**…!**

_UNAHHHH!_

The whispers had shifted into a deafening screech and Raven screamed excruciatingly as something had chomped into her left shoulder, detaching it from her body entirely. Then came the other arm, legs, breasts, and finally the abdomen. Raven could sense her essence rapidly dying away, aware that she should have been dead by now as the sounds of her body parts being masticated by something of a colossal size reached her ears. All that was left behind was her heart, beating wretchedly for vital organs no longer present.

And even this the abomination stole without the slightest disinclination.

**Raven… TIME TO DIE…**

~333~

Raven awakened with a scream, beads of sweat glistening on her face and exposed chest. What the hell kind of nightmare was that? Of course she suffered from sporadic dreams, but never anything as horrific as what she had just experienced. But just to be convinced that her body was intact, Raven analyzed herself as much as possible and then surveyed the bedroom, remembering the battle with Beast Boy that had resulted in so much unnecessary damage.

"Rae, are you alright?"

Beast Boy leaned over her and gently swiped a damp strand of hair from her cheek with an expression of concern, fear tainting his voice. Perhaps, the voice that was calling out to her was his? No, it couldn't be; it was too coldhearted and malicious. Raven sat straight, wincing from the pain within her shoulder and entire body for that matter. She stared at Beast Boy for a few minutes, not certain what to say after all that had transpired.

"What?" he asked, a disconcerted grin quickly replacing his worried scowl. Truth is he had no idea what to say to Raven either. It's as if they had finally reached a stalemate and didn't know what action to take next. A cool but refreshing breeze from an open window reminded Raven of her nude chest and she covered it with a blanket, embarrassed that Beast Boy witnessed in reality what she had merely dreamed of him seeing.

"Nothing… During our fight… there was something off about you. You seemed so much stronger and faster than normal. Like a beast on steroids or something," she stated carefully.

Beast Boy considered making a joke out of her comment, but thought otherwise and said, "Yeah, I know."

They sat there for a while, saying nothing, not even bothering to look each other in the eye. After a few minutes Raven finally asked what had been bothering her since her unpleasant awakening, though it wasn't what she really cared about.

"Where are Robin and the others?"

"What?"

"I mean, don't you find it strange that they haven't come into my room since we've started fighting? I'm pretty sure we were loud enough to wake the dead." She unintentionally smirked a bit on that last part.

"Yeeeaaah," Beast Boy drawled, "I was _supposed_ to tell you that they went out to take care of some business and we were _supposed_ to watch the Tower while they were away. But, er, it looks like we ended up doing a lot more than that. So… what happens now?"

A blush overcame Beast Boy's face as his female companion suddenly stood and allowed the blanket to drop without so much as a warning. Raven stared at the emerald elf without shame and finished the job of ripping her already torn clothes off. Beast Boy gulped harshly, his mouth moving as if he wanted to say something but failed to come up with the words. What was there to say when a young woman of a rare, dark beauty openly displayed her naked body in front of him?

Slowly, Raven placed her foot on Beast Boy's chest and forced him into a laying position on the bed. She gazed into his equally emerald eyes with a frightening intensity so hot it could melt the flesh off of any human. At least, that's how he felt at that moment, the bulge in his pants aching with anticipation of what was soon to happen.

"You said they were gone, right?"

Her voice echoed a coldness he had never heard before and he realized too late that her demonic side had released itself as her amethyst eyes quickly flashed a shade of crimson before returning to their original state. Beast Boy was no longer afraid… he was petrified.

"Ye-Yes," he managed to choke out as her foot began to put pressure on his throat.

"I see. I think it's about time we use this opportunity to release the excess energy still whirling inside us… wouldn't you agree? Beast Boy?"


	5. Sensual Encounter

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. If you've checked out my profile you'll see that I have _a lot _of fan fics to update. And, to be honest, I just haven't been in the mood. But while I was watching a few episodes of Teen Titans yesterday and re-reading all the awesome reviews from you guys I said to myself, "I gotta complete this dang fic, even if it kills me!" And well, I managed to post the 5th chapter. Finally!

It's been a while since I've written sex scenes (or anything else for that matter) so I apologize ahead of time if it's bad. Meanwhile, I would love it very much if you all would continue encouraging me by reviewing this fic. I've never received thirty reviews before so it was a major encouragement for me. Thanks again everyone for your support!

XXX

Beast Boy felt a strange yanking on his wrists as they were forced above him. Raven had visibly confined his hands to the bed using her dark magic, the gentle hum of energy nearly putting him to sleep if it weren't for the consternation. He had erotic dreams like this many times—being secured to a piece of furniture while having the wind taken out of him—but this was no dream and whatever Raven had planned for him was not going to be fun or consensual.

Raven simply removed Beast Boy's garments with no effort at all, leaving him completely exposed beneath her meticulous gaze. He turned his head to stare into nothingness due to the burn of humiliation. This isn't how it was supposed to be. _He _is supposed to be on top! Raven slowly lowered her body until she straddled Beast Boy's stomach. Manicured fingers clutched his chin and snapped his head forward until he was once again eye to eye with the demon lady.

Those mechanistic powers of her amethyst eyes were enough to drill holes through his bones. Raven swathed a nimble hand around the contours of her breasts, toying with fully erected nipples that yearned to be licked while the other free hand drifted toward her precious gem. Beast Boy could only observe the slutty scene exhibited just for him with sexual vexation as Raven massaged her gem with a painfully measured rhythm. She moaned rather lasciviously and towed two fingers across her exotic tongue.

Leaning over Beast Boy so her breast was in front of his mouth, she thrust the two fingers coated with saliva into her butthole. Her enviable lips suffered with the flavor of her tongue as she moistened them in a feline manner, a firm purr escaping the lewd orifice just enhancing the satisfaction received from the stiff hole nearly crushing her unlucky digits. The whole time she smiled in sheer ecstasy and laughed wickedly when Beast Boy attempted to bite the nipple idly suspended above him, but nudged it accidentally instead, resulting in a delightful shockwave of electric heat surging to her nether region. The bitch was screwing with him—no pun intended.

"What's wrong BB?" she asked, gazing down at him. "Why don't you break free and have your way with me? Show me that you can live up to your name." She moaned lightly, conduct reminiscent of a succubus. And BB? The only ones who used Beast Boy's nickname were Cyborg and the others. But Christ, it sounded so much better and venomous flowing from those mouthwatering lips the shade of death.

Raven bent towards Beast Boy's neck, sniffing his virile fragrance, and bit the sensitive flesh without restraint as if she intended on tearing a chunk out. Beast Boy howled in utter pain as the pressure forced warm blood to ooze in rivers from his wound. What the hell had possessed her all of a sudden? This wasn't about pleasure, but dominating over another person. Dammit, he wasn't one of their enemies to toy around with without mercy! Beast Boy thrashed against the black energy cuffs, but no amount of writhing would release him from those unnatural manacles. Raven just chuckled and lapped at the blood tinting her hands.

"Surrender Beast Boy. No matter how much you resist, no matter how far you run, I'll always be there to tie you down. Don't forget your reason for staying on this team. _I… own… you_!"

"Oh really?" whispered Beast Boy, who had become still. Raven was suddenly taken aback by the inane grin that appeared from seemingly nowhere. "Is that how you really feel? Fool. You got it fuckin' backwards."

"W-What did you say?!"

He was changing… literally. Raven cussed a blue streak as she witnessed Beast Boy's limbs and body precipitously transform into graceful emerald wings, the keen talons leaving blood trails across Raven's legs and hands as she attempted in vain to keep the "eagle" under control. But her energy cuffs weren't meant for a bird's wings. Beast Boy unshackled himself effortlessly much to Raven's dismay, and ascended into the air now asphyxiated with odium and passion and carnal instincts. He evaded a thick fragment of metal that the Titan pitched at him and looked to have been intentionally sharpened into a stake of sorts, screeching as he narrowly sidestepped another spear-like object that followed a few seconds after. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was trying to kill him rather than restrain him once again by pinning him to the wall.

_Enough of this. It's time to end this._

With a final shriek Beast Boy descended like a lightning bolt. His physique rapidly converted back to its original form, the ear-piercing shriek transitioning to a human yet still animalistic roar as his feet connected to Raven's chest, flinging her onto the bed with a solid thud. This time it was Beast Boy who had the upper hand as he constrained her. Despite the near lack of oxygen caused by such an intense assault, Raven continued to thrash about while under Beast Boy's bone-crushing grip.

"Well, well, looks like the tables have finally turned. Right Rae?" There it was again, that sadistic grin she loved to hate and hated to love simultaneously.

"GAH! Get off me Beast Boy!" she yelled. A glob of spit settled deliberately on his cheek, but it did not faze Beast Boy. Sighing with excitement he permitted his tongue to lick away the saliva without repulsion. He needed to taste more of her.

Each groan and gasp for air merely erected his craving member a few inches higher. From the sculpted hills of her bosom, to the jasmine aroma of her violet hair, to the curves of her waist, to the flat plain of her belly, to the oval bowl of her navel, to the sweet firmness of her ass, and to the holy gem shielded by a mild carpet of blackish-grey hair—_nothing _was out of view. Perfection is what she is. His fucked up goddess of darkness… Hell, they were _both _fucked up as far as he was concerned and that suited him just fine.

"BB, get the fu—"

Beast Boy cut off Raven's forthcoming tirade, utilizing this opportunity to hock a loogie inside her bickering hole. Blocking the exit by setting a hand firmly over her mouth, he snarled, "Swallow it!" Thoughts of killing him in the most excruciating manner crossed her mind, but there was no way she could escape. The majority of her energy had been wasted while fighting Beast Boy, not to mention his grip was tougher than any vise she'd ever experienced. She had no choice but to obey his commands. Beast Boy chuckled with glee, eyes gleaming with triumph as he traced with a finger the undulating of Raven's throat as she swallowed his slimy bodily fluids. It was enough to make her vomit, but she'd rather die than give him that satisfaction.

"You arrogant bastard. I'm going to slaughter you for such impertinence," she hissed ominously.

"No, you're not. Otherwise you would've done it a long time ago. Can't you see Rae? It's not _you _that keeps me chained to this team. This team is where your heart lies because you simply can't handle losing _me_."

Raven snickered at that last statement. "So delusional. It's a shame really. I could care less if we left your pitiful ass lying in a trench on the bottom of the ocean. And don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been staring at me, even prior to that bathroom incident. I have what you yearn for more than anything. You're just too chicken shit to steal it."

"Is that right? I suppose that's what I get for trying to be a gentleman," said Beast Boy. He leaned in close and whispered alluringly, "But there's been a change of plans. It's about time I take what's mine. Don't worry; I'll try not to be so rough… this time."

XXX

How many hours had passed? Two? Three? Time was as fleeting as Raven's consciousness. For the fifth time she was on the border of a complete blackout. Amidst the agonized pain of Beast Boy's wild and stone-hard member ruthlessly striking her anal walls with the power of a bull there was also present a sensational euphoria, one she never knew existed. Alright… maybe Raven took pleasure in sadism and masochism after all. Not once did she scream for Beast Boy to cease his relentless hammering despite the action producing a heavy flow of crimson. Raven was bound to the bed, not by a taut material of any sort, but by the paralyzing gaze of jade eyes that ensnared her mind, and the full member and inexpressible sensations that raped her body like a tsunami.

Without warning the scenery changed as Raven was forced onto her backside. She winced and whimpered as Beast Boy finally pulled out a bit only to thrust back in much rougher. Her pained screams were like a sweet melody to his ears as they ricocheted throughout Titans Tower. Evening had vanished and replaced it with the analgesic ambience of nightfall. Leaning in close to nibble on the cartilage of her well-shaped ear, Beast Boy ran a clawed finger along a quivering breast. The sharpened nail rested on the tip of a fully erected, fang-bitten nipple that had seen its fair share of torture from the merciless beast that now moved its finger in a gyrating motion, aggravating the flexible body part and the woman it belonged to.

In simply a matter of hours Beast Boy had discovered nearly all of Raven's pleasure points. She pleaded, she cried, she screamed—not for him to discontinue but to carry on. Rather it was more like she threatened to rip asunder his testicles and shove them down his throat if he ever dared to defy her wishes. He was still lodged inside her, the searing heat of his pistol as it abruptly shot its final load causing him and Raven to moan in ecstasy. That was it, they were finished. Exhausted, Beast Boy no longer had any vitality to support himself and collapsed on Raven's chest making her grunt from the impact. Her breasts ached, her whole body ached, but it was her ass that had to endure the most damage. Odd that her wet womanhood had received less attention than the rest of her figure. Perhaps Beast Boy preferred the ass and breasts more? Well… whatever.

"Get off me Beast Boy. You're heavier than you look. And my boobs are sore all thanks to a certain someone," said Raven between breaths while she gasped for oxygen that just didn't seem to fill her lungs quick enough.

"Shuddap. I don't think you're in any position to make demands," growled Beast Boy, who was also straining to gulp in large amounts of air.

"And you are?"

"Shut up. Just be grateful I'm the one who stole your holy virginity. If it was anyone else those tears you cried earlier wouldn't have been a product of pleasure. _I'm _the _only one _that can satisfy you."

Raven scoffed. "Don't be a cocky bastard. I can get any guy I want solely by looking at them."

"I doubt it," Beast Boy sneered. "You fainted three times already because of me. Would've been four if only I wasn't feeling so weak."

"Eh? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Raven almost seemed incredulous.

"If you haven't figured it out by now then there's really no point in elucidating it further…"

Silence.

"Seriously though… how many other guys do you know that can make you faint after the _first _round of sex?"

"….."

"Ha! Yeah, that's what I thought. I am the _first_ and _last_ guy you'll ever fuck. Believe it."

"The only thing I _believe _is your pathetic green body being shredded into pieces by me after your head finally explodes from the extraordinary ego that occupies it."

"Oh, come on!" chuckled Beast Boy. "I just have confidence in my skills when it comes to satisfying the female species. You can't blame me for that."

"Arrogance. That's all that is," Raven muttered. Since when did Beast Boy become so overconfident anyway? He was always a carefree goofball that concentrated on food, video games, and fighting more than anything else. What caused the uncanny change in behavior? Raven should ask herself that very question. From the beginning, throughout the whole ordeal, hurricanes of mischievous energy and the craving to be unleashed from logic and scruples had resonated tremendously within her. She tried to resist it, to trample it. But the more she fought the more powerful it became as if it was consuming the wickedness that lurked inside. Eventually, it would've liberated itself from its cage.

The echo of a door slamming shut rang in their ears. No way was that a good sign.

"Beast Boy? Raven? We are home!"

"Oh shit, it's Starfire!" squeaked Beast Boy.

"No shit Sherlock," Raven retorted unremarkably.

"Look, I don't have time for your smartass com—OW! What the hell was that for?" he hissed.

Raven had firmly jabbed him in the nether region with her leg, though not strong enough to generate any _real_ pain. But it still hurt nevertheless.

"How about you shut the hell up, _get off me_, and find some clothes to wear. Chances are they'll be suspicious once they see the damage to my room."

"Just close your door then," said Beast Boy as if it was common sense.

"Hmm… let's see… I _would_, BUT _we _kinda destroyed the door when _we_ were fighting. Dumbass!"

"Alright, alright, no need to be snippy! … And what's with the emphasis on "we"?"

Beast Boy backed away a few inches. He glanced at where the door should've been and realized with dread that there was nothing but a giant hole instead. Come to think of it, the entire room appeared to be a small battlefield.

And the Titans had returned.

They were so dead.


	6. Bloom

The sixth chapter is here! I might make Robin and Beast Boy a bit out of character from here on out. I'll try not to though. I wasn't sure where this fic is headed, but I was planning on making it more serious and complicated. Someone may even die in the end, but that's not for certain yet. Anyway, I hope you like it!

XXX

The main room. It's a room of entertainment and business and significant meetings. It's where the day began and ended. And it's also his burial ground as far as Beast Boy was concerned. Now that everything had settled, Raven and Beast Boy were in their respective uniforms once again. The aroma of sex and sweat still lingered robustly on him, not like Raven who achieved in stifling her scent with an adequate dose of Obsession. He stood at attention. The anxiety was nearly overwhelming and he shot an expression at Raven that told her so. Unlike him, Raven's countenance portrayed no trepidation whatsoever, her expression as apathetic and emotionless as a corpse. At least she'd be protected from Robin's wrath since he favored her the most. Evidently everyone was aware of Robin's feelings for the dark Titan, despite his subtle attempts to conceal them from the other members. If Raven knew, she chose not to acknowledge the matter.

"What the hell happened, Beast Boy?!"

Robin stood in front of the two with arms crossed. Blue-grey eyes narrowed in pique behind the black mask he made a habit of wearing all hours of the day in case of emergency. Starfire, who levitated a few inches behind him, winced from Robin's abrupt outburst and fiddled with a strand of her long carmine hair in nervousness. Cyborg merely witnessed the scene from where he leaned against the big island with spellbound alertness.

"What do you mean?" enquired Beast Boy with a sheepish grin.

Feigning ignorance was one of his not so effective methods of fleeing trouble. One would think he'd give up the dumb act after so many failed attempts, but it was as habitual as spouting those lame ass jokes of his. Raven thought he'd be better off telling Robin the truth and get this over with.

"There's a breach the size of a sink hole in the wall, man. That's what he means," clarified Cyborg, pushing off the island to stand near Starfire, who resembled a deer in the headlights.

Poor Starfire, thought Raven. All she ever wanted was peace between everyone. What a foolish desire.

Robin watched as Beast Boy's eyes shifted to the lower left corner. His eyes gleamed in recognition. The sudden shift meant his emerald friend was lying and/or trying to conjure up a rational excuse to save his own ass. Raven noticed this too and gently shook her head in disbelief. Beast Boy was as readable as an open book.

"It was—," he began.

"And don't even tell me it was Gizmo again," Robin brusquely interjected. "I know it wasn't your fault before. But Gizmo is still behind bars, so there's no excuse this time."

Raven sighed. This pointless discussion had to stop.

"It's my fault Robin. I'm sorry," she blurted out, surprising her fellow Titans.

"W-What?" said Robin and Beast Boy simultaneously. They both seemed taken aback. Raven was the good one, the brooding half demon that bothered no one and expected no one to bother her in return.

"To make a long story short, I was trying to meditate when elf boy here decided to bombard me with his asinine jokes."

"That _does _sound like BB," said Cyborg with an amused smile.

"We got into a stupid fight… and I guess I overdid it. Again… I'm sorry."

Starfire stole this opportunity to speak up.

"Raven, you really need to practice controlling your temper. It is not safe," she admonished, shaking a finger at her like a disappointed mother.

Raven curbed the impulse to gnash her teeth in annoyance. Though she meant well, the last person Raven needed advice from was Ms. Goody-goody. But she stated nonetheless, "I am aware. I just had a weak moment. That's all. It won't happen again."

Beast Boy stared at Raven through peripheral vision, a mischievous shine flashing across his sly eyes. Already a familiar rumbling resonated throughout his body.

_I wouldn't say that if I were you… Raven._

XXX

He couldn't sleep. Robin tossed and turned on his bed, restive with unanswered questions. Shoving the sheets with his feet, Robin rose from the bed and headed to the kitchen in search of an early morning snack. Hopefully it would cool his nerves. Though, why he was on edge in the first place was still an enigma.

The halls were unusually quiet. He knew Raven preferred taking a warm shower to wake her up around this time. But there were no sounds of running water. It had been three months since the hole in the wall was repaired, and everything returned to normal once more. At least… that's what Robin had presumed. Ever since that incident, it was impossible not to notice the gradual changes between Raven and Beast Boy. Granted, both never had interacted with each other much; Raven sided with the solace of isolation, while Beast Boy chose the intimacy of friends and video games. But they still had a mutual respect for each other. Recently, however, it seemed they attempted to avoid each other at all costs, communicating only during battles or when it was most expedient. The other Titans assumed the two held grudges based on past encounters. Something warned Robin that it was more profound than that.

There was a soft cough and Robin looked up, startled. He gasped when Raven came into view. She sat at the island in her pajamas, sipping a mug of black coffee—just the way she liked it—while skimming through an old tan book that appeared to have seen better days. Tilting his head a bit, Robin read the title: "The Salem Witch Trials." He smirked. It's just like Raven to be engrossed with witchcraft and macabre themes. So riveted was she in that book, she failed to realize that the leader of the Titans was meticulously studying her from afar. Robin had contemplated playfully scaring her, but reconsidered. Not that she could be frightened easily. He cleared his throat instead in order to announce his presence. Raven lost her place in the book, and looked towards the source of the sound, wide eyed.

"Robin," she whispered. The puzzled expression conveyed that she clearly did not expect to see him at this premature hour. "Sorry. You startled me for a second there."

"Why are you apologizing?" It was Robin's turn to appear bemused.

"No, nothing. It's… nothing."

"Did you think I was Beast Boy?" he enquired solemnly.

"Why would you ask that?"

For a minute or so silence encased the atmosphere. After leisurely preparing a cup of coffee to his liking, Robin pulled out the stool next to Raven and scooted inappropriately close to her. Involuntarily, she moved away a few inches for the sake of personal space, trying to create a secure distance from each other. She knew Robin, she secretly admired him, she was accustomed to his behavior… which is why she did not comprehend the reason behind this ominous sensation lurking about like a stalker cloaked in blackness. Behind the mask his blue-grey eyes flashed an uncanny gleam; one Raven thought she'd seen before somewhere. Whatever the case, it was powerful enough to chill the blood in her veins, to stagger her brain, and leave her temporarily mute.

"When you mentioned you and Beast Boy had a fight… it was more than that, wasn't it? It wasn't his jokes that drove you insane. There was something else that unleashed your demonic powers. What was it? What can he possibly have that drives you crazy?"

The tone had become interrogative, his sudden grip on her right wrist clamping tighter. It unnerved her. But she'd rather die before surrendering to fear.

"Robin, I explained everything already."

"No, you didn't. There's something you left out, something you didn't want me or the others to know."

"Why are you so fixated on this? Is it really that important to you?"

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have mentioned it. You're right, it's not important."

Raven concentrated on the book once more, pretending to read when really she was examining the expression of embarrassment on Robin's face. She had to admit that he was adorable when he was like that. But underneath the embarrassment she could sense tension, his body ready to explode from the sheer strength of it. Any sense of security just flew out the window.

"I love you Raven," he said abruptly. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Raven remained silent, refusing to reply, more afraid of her words than Robin's reaction to them. Robin interpreted this hush as confirmation to her being aware of his unrequited love.

"In the beginning I was confused," he said hesitantly. "There was no explanation as to why I was so… overprotective and determined more than usual. I care about all my comrades: Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy…, you. If any of them were seriously injured I'd never forgive myself. But if anything ever happened to you… I'd die. I need you to understand that, Raven. I'd die for y—"

"Stop!" Raven snapped bitterly. "Just… stop."

"You're right. We'll discuss this later," he stated firmly, but not before shooting her an aggravated glare.

"There's nothing else to discuss, Robin. I already told you before _I_ _don't love you_. When are you going to get that through your thick skull?"

"… It's Beast Boy, isn't it? He's the one you love."

"….."

Raven picked up the book and prepared to head back to her room. Unfortunately Robin witnessed the hot blush that tinted her cheeks after his assertion, and he halted Raven in her tracks by snatching her arm mid-step and jerking on it callously. The violet hair Titan was forced into a supine position on the island, Robin making a clear space for their bodies as he shoved various magazines and a bowl of fruit out of the way.

She was too stunned to speak at first, shocked by this aberrant behavior. There was really no reason, however, for she should've known what was coming. _I guess I wasn't expecting him to actually do it_, she said to herself. Robin was capable of many things, but forcing himself on someone wasn't one of them, couldn't be one of them. Nonetheless, it still freaked her out, all her senses on high alert.

"R-Robin… what are you doing?" she stammered. For a girl who relied on controlling and camouflaging her emotions, both Robin and Beast Boy apparently had the opposite effect she toiled unremittingly to sustain. And right now Robin acted as an entirely different person as he pinioned her wrists together in a crushing hold.

"I knew it! You love Beast Boy! Why? Why do you love him?! What does he have that I don't? What is it that makes him so damn special?!"

He spat those words filled with the black venom of envy. Despite his violent behavior and acidic words, Raven felt sympathy for Robin. What could she possibly say that would make him see the truth and move on with his life? The truth. The truth was that even she didn't know the real extent of her own feelings, only that she felt an intense attachment to Robin and Beast Boy. She claimed to not love them, but if that was the truth then why did her heart pace to the point of exploding whenever they were around? Why did she feel a desperate fear for their safety whenever the Titans battled, even though they fought almost on a daily basis? And why did erotic images of her and them (mostly Beast Boy) always find an opportunity to pop into her mind, disrupting her meditations? So many whys and no lucid answers. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through so much pain, Robin," she apologized softly. "But you can't let go because you don't want to. You believe what you want to believe."

"No! I'm sick of you feeling sorry for me. I don't want your damn sympathy Raven. I want you to love me. And if you can't do that one simple thing… then I'll have to take this matter into my own hands."

Before she could reply, Robin planted a kiss so quickly it caused their teeth to clash upon impact. Raven grunted and attempted to liberate herself as Robin overpowered her mouth, inundating her precious cavern with his perverted tongue that danced along to the soundless rhythm with hers. After a while, she could sense her body starting to relax as it accepted the euphoria that tends to come when two lovers' bodies become one.

Robin took his sweet time embedding feverish kisses onto her neck, moaning into her flesh as one hand slowly slithered under her plum tank top while the other took the liberty of ripping her shorts off. Raven arched her back and closed her eyes to fully absorb the pleasure, emitting a pleasantly surprised gasp as Robin's fingers massaged her clitoris after slipping beneath her lacey black underwear (much to Robin's surprise).

Just as he began to remove his pants, Raven interrupted the action by placing a foot on his fumbling hands. He stared at her questioningly.

"Don't," she said, sitting up on the island.

She regarded Robin for a moment, unsure of what to say. What the hell kind of message did she just send to him? That she doesn't love him, but yet she's willing to have sex with him? Scooting onto the floor, Raven retrieved her shorts from where he had tossed them on the counter behind him. Her underwear was moist all thanks to Robin's efforts. Just fuckin' perfect. Good thing she didn't take a shower earlier, because she could use it now.

"So that's it?" Robin looked pissed, throwing his arms slightly into the air in annoyance. It sucks when others block a man's cock, but a tragedy when the partner is the cause of it.

"You knew that would happen, Robin. Don't act so surprised."

"Doesn't matter anymore. The fact you were deeply into it says enough about how you feel. Hide all you want Raven. Sooner or later you'll have to face the truth…"

Raven glanced backward at him with an expression of indifference. "Which is?"

He grinned inanely.

"You can't live without me."

"Don't let it get to your head. It was a mistake. Nothing more, nothing less. It _won't_ happen again," she stated resolutely.

As Raven walked away, leaving Robin alone in the kitchen with just those words to linger, she debated whether to tell Beast Boy about her feelings for Robin. She need not bother, for Beast Boy witnessed the whole erotic scene in a dark corner of the room, his spider form suspended by a thread. It was as she moaned from Robin's touch that he had hissed insidiously, a spark of blooming hatred for the Titans leader skimming over his jade orbs. If Raven was seeking an escape, she wouldn't find one here.


	7. Nightmare

"_Starfire, look out!"_

_The redhead Titan heeded Robin's call and turned around quickly enough to evade a blast from Killer Moth's cocoon gun. Her distraction permitted a swarm of Killer Moth's "children" to bombard their female target, the sheer weight of their small moth bodies nearly too heavy for Starfire to handle alone. Her squeal of fear soon changed into a shout of wrath as an outstanding explosion of light green energy hurled Starfire's enemies in various directions. The nauseating crunch of insect exoskeletons resounded throughout the air. The burnt wings of certain moths still twitched with dying nerves as smoke trails ascended from their pitiful bodies like misty serpents, the impact plastering others along the wall of the abandoned factory, reminiscent of a life size bug display case._

"_My children!" shrieked Killer Moth once he took note of the damage done. "How _dare _you harm my children. You'll pay for that."_

_With a histrionic gesture of his arm, Killer Moth commanded another horde of his precious moths to beleaguer Starfire, while he personally dealt with the leader of the Titans, who was presently slaughtering the pesky insects at an imposing rate. Robin twirled his favored steel Bo staff in a circular motion, knocking back and killing three moths instantaneously, and paused for a split second to send Cyborg a significant gaze. It was all the half machine, half man required to know what action to execute next. _

_He gave chase as Starfire soared away from the overgrown bugs that relentlessly pursued her, and fired a giant blue energy beam from his arm cannon. At this exact moment Starfire had pivoted abruptly in midflight and aimed a ray of her own at the insufferable moths. They were sandwiched between the two overwhelmingly powerful assaults with no hope of escape, for they quickly scattered into ash and then into oblivion. Cyborg emitted a holler of triumph and Starfire laughed as she performed a little aerial flip in joy._

_Yet the trouble was far from over since Killer Moth, who witnessed the unspeakable murders of his babies, released a howl of "Nooo!" before turning on Robin. His plasma whip curled around Robin's leg to pull him off his feet, but the tide quickly altered its course when Beast Boy appeared from out of seemingly nowhere in pterodactyl form, and shoved the unsuspecting Killer Moth down with his talons. The force resulted in Robin also falling. This did not faze him since he rolled backward the second his back made contact with the ground, and landed on his feet once more, unscathed. Robin took up his staff and resumed his barrage prior to the mild inconvenience._

_Raven quietly hovered above her friends whilst witnessing with antipathy the battle that raged on below with neither hesitancy nor letup. It was a scene she had been accustomed to, a living portrait she had seen portrayed too many times to remember. And she felt nothing but repugnance. Part of her soul demanded that she leave, just fly away to a place where no one would ever find her, away from the recurring violence and paralyzing nightmares. She silenced that part. Those were—_are_—her friends, her family. They defended her always and endured the worst at her side voluntarily… because they _cared_. She's a Titan for life. Leaving them was never an option. _

_A pack of moths had Cyborg and Starfire surrounded, the two Titans fighting back to back as each shot out bursts of blinding blue and green energy beams respectively. They lit up the area like flashes of lightning, so beautiful and enthralling when one had the spare time to really take it all in. Raven decided to remedy the situation by casting a spell that allowed her to levitate large chunks of earth, and propel the jagged pieces at the moths like serrated knives. Starfire and the others continuously moved on to other swarms, determined to make these insects an extinct species._

_Raven gazed at the horizon of the night sky—partly expecting to see the majestic full moon—and furrowed her eyebrows in solemn dismay. Illuminating stars should have filled the sky for a breathtaking view, but instead all she saw was an enormous black cloud of Killer Moth's abominable creations. They were flying in fast and deadly, larger and stronger than their lesser shadows. Distraught, her amethyst eyes darkened as she realized it was too much for even the Titans to handle. _

They just keep coming… There's no stopping them.

_And then something very weird happened. It felt as if the earth had suddenly shifted without Raven's knowledge. When she blinked and examined the cliff on which the old factory stood and the battle with Killer Moth was held, she discovered her friends dead—Starfire and Cyborg lay on the ground, moths fluttering in a frenzy above them, buried in what appeared to be a pond of blood… their blood. Initially Raven barely recognized them, their bodies having been mutilated as if rabid mongrels had ripped them apart. Someone could've torn her heart out and eaten it considering how she was feeling, the horrific images that flashed through her brain. _

_Hurriedly she searched for the two Titans not accounted for: Robin and Beast Boy._

"_Help me! Beast Boy!"_

_A terrified scream tore the atmosphere heavy with the aroma of evil and death. Raven turned fully around and flew toward the source of the plea for help, right behind the factory. Killer Moth was nowhere in sight, but his creations were everywhere. _

Where the hell is he?

_Raven paused during flight as soon as she reached the back of the factory. What she witnessed was enough to chill her skin, despite the atmosphere's hellish heat._

_Robin was hanging onto the edge of the cliff, calling out for help miserably. His desperation emanated so strongly from him it was like foul-smelling cologne. Even from a distance Raven could see the suffocating fear in his diamond blue eyes that lingered beneath the raven mask. But what—or rather who—disturbed Raven the most was Beast Boy. He just stood there at the cliff's threshold, Robin's golden utility belt clutched tightly in a hand dripping with blood. The gleam in his emerald eyes depicted sheer acrimony as he merely looked on at the maggot still fighting to survive. _

"_Beast Boy, help me, please! Why are you just standing there?" Robin shouted. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Little by little his fingers started to slip. Raven hadn't noticed before, but white bone protruded from Robin's other arm, making it unusable._

_A change overcame Beast Boy and he no longer looked like Beast Boy, without actually physically altering in appearance. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he grinned inanely, like it was all just some sort of twisted game. Only he knew the rules. _

_Robin didn't…_

_Raven believed the next few moments would slow in time. But nothing happened. The essence of time retained its speed. There was a sickening crunch as Beast Boy brutally stomped on Robin's fingers, and a wretched screech as the leader of Titans fell to his death on the serrated spears of rock that tried ascending to a heaven they would never touch. A wail was ensnared in Raven's throat. She tried to save him, she really did, but she hadn't been quick enough. Hadn't been strong enough. _

_Beast Boy stared at the abyss a while longer. He stared at the boy gored by the pointed rocks below like a human shish kabob, his oozing blood as the tasty sauce to a delectable meal. The last thing he saw was the face of a traitor. Not that the green elf disapproved. He was quite honored that the last face Robin saw was his. As an afterthought he casually flung the soiled utility belt into the abyss to reunite with its now defunct owner, chuckling at the way it pleasantly clinked on its way down. _

_Ah, so delightful…_

_Tears threatened to spill over her eyes any second. Raven couldn't believe what she just witnessed. No way was that possible, no way were her friends dead, no way Beast Boy was that callous, that… _thatevil.

_Beast Boy turned around then. He looked up at her and when he spoke… There was no emotion, no remorse. He just smiled eerily. That damned smile of the Devil._

"_He didn't play by the rules. None of them did. That means I won. You're mine now." _


End file.
